My Mind Will Always Be Longing There
by SonChin
Summary: Tino leaves for war and Berwald stays and worries about him. Basically the time of The Winter War.


**A/N:** Have some SuFin-goodness after my RusFin-fic :3 This basically tells about the time of The Winter War in 1939-40. I'm not going to explain it here, if you want to know some more, use Google or Wikipedia or sumtin (or ask me :D). And yeah. My all the time second fanfic eva, I hope you enjoy it!

(The main reason of posting this is because my Estonia-fic is still under progess. Pretty much. I have no material for chap 4 (as it was with chap 3 orz). But hang on gaiz, I WILL write it, even if it was the last thing I do! Tsk, I'll shut up naow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vie sinne mun kaihoni pohjaton - My Mind Will Always Be Longing There

It was starting to get dark outside, and stars began to appear on the wintry sky. Berwald was standing at the terrace, gazing towards the horizon, but let himself down, once again. Like he had many times already. He couldn't believe that there would be war even on Christmas.

"This is my honour I'm defending!"

Those had been the last words Berwald had heard from Tino's lips before he had left to war for his people. The Soviet Union had found some excuse for attack and had declared a war. Ever since Tino had left, Berwald had stood at the terrace every single day, hoping for Tino to come back, waving to him like he always did, smiling and jumping to his neck before giving a passionate, yet gentle kiss, like he always did. Berwald looked once more just to make sure he hadn't missed anything and went inside. He sighed. How long would this continue?

***

The year had already changed when Berwald heard from Tino for the first time. The mailman had brought him a letter from the form. His heart skipped a beat as he recognized Tino's handwriting on top of the envelope. Hastily he opened it and took the letter out. Hands trembling, he started to read:

_Dear Berwald,_

_I miss you so much. The days go by and there seems to be no end for the war. Both sides have suffered massive losses and the only things we do here ar fighting and collecting our fallen comrades. I'm not sure if our company is going to last if this keeps going. I really hope we wouldn't have to do this and the leaders could make a peace. But if I fall, I'm sure I'm going to take as many Russians with me as I can. And I promise: I'm trying to get home alive._

_Rakastan sinua,_

_Tino_

Berwald smiled sadly. So there wasn't really hope. 'Taking as many Russians as I can', huh? Fisty little fellow, he thought. He took the letter and went to the terrace. 'Rakastan sinua', Tino had written. Berwald couldn't speak finnish, practically at all, but this was a phrase he had heard from Tino's mouth before.

"Jag älskar dig också", he said quietly as he walked outside, covering his eyes from the sunlight, to gt a better view from the horizon.

"Come back home safely."

***

Eventually, February came. Berwald woke up in the gentle sunshine only to find out that the other side of the bed was still empty. He sighed heavily, rose and picked his glasses from the nightstand. His eyes found a photo and Tino's letter from the same stand. In the photo he and Tino were holding hands and waving to the camera. It was taken when they were still one. Before Tino became independent.

As the letterbox clanked, Berwald woke to the reality and went to pick the newspaper. He opened it and his eyes widened from shock. "MASSIVE ATTACK BY THE RUSSIAN ARMY IN KARELIA. FINNISH TROOPS RETREATING", said the headline of the front cover.

"'S is n'nsense", Berwald mumbled to himself. 'Massive attack..' That got to be bad.. Berwald hoped from his whole heart that Tino would be OK.

***

It was the 13th of March. The days had begun to be longer and brighter. Berwald was reorganizing the woodshelter and making streams for the water that came from the slowly melting snow. Every now and then he would get off from his work and looked if Tino had finally returned. The war couldn't last much longer, plus there had been plenty of meetings between the leaders of both countries and the peace assigment was really close.

Suddenly, Hana-Tamago started to bark. Berwald saw an approaching military van and his heart skipped a beat. This would be either very good or a very bad thing. Frozen to his place, Berwald just stood there until the van stopped in front of him and the door opened. The next thing he noticed was that he was closed into a tight hug.

"I'm home", he heard Tino's muffled voice against his shoulder. Berwald wrapped his arms around him and sweared himself that he would never let Tino leave. Ever again.

***

The summer was there and there was finally peace. Berwald had noticed that Tino had changed. Every time war or something about the Russians was mentioned, he became silent and tense. His right hand often flew to his left elbow, for it was the only thing that was left from his left hand: everything else had left in the form. Tino was standing at the terrace, and Berwal listened as he sang with a sad, tony voice:

_"Jo Karjalan kunnailla lehtii puu, (The trees of Karelia are on leaf,)_

_jo Karjalan koivikot tuuhetuu. (the birches of Karelia are getting thicker.)_

_Käki kukkuu siellä ja kevät on, (The cuckoo is calling and the spring is here)_

_vie sinne mun kaihoni pohjaton. (my mind will always be longing there.)_

_Mä tunnen vaaras' ja vuoristovyös' (I'm familiar with your hills and mountain ranges,)_

_ja kaskies' sauhut ja uinuvat yös'', (And the smokes from your casques and your sleepy nights,)_

_ja synkkäin metsies' aarniopuut, (and the ancient trees of your dark forests,)_

_ja siintävät salmes' ja vuonojen suut. (and glint of your straits in the distance and the mouths of your fiords.)_

_Siell' usein matkani määrätöin, (My trips there without a destination)_

_läpi metsien kulki ja näreikköin. (went through the forests and groves.)_

_Minä seisoin vaaroilla paljain päin, (I stood on the hills with nothing in my head)_

_missä Karjalan kauniin eessäin näin." (where I saw the beautiful Karelia in front of me.)_

Tino's hand glenched into a fist. He looked into the setting sun with flaming eyes and promised to himself: one day, he would take his lands back, no matter what.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hand. THE. HAND. It should be mentioned more often, SRSLY. Because the borders of Finland used to make it look like a maiden, with hands risen up. But after the war Russia kind of snapped its left hand and took a big chunk of its hips and legs. Again, if interested, search the Internet for the maps.

I just love that song I made Tino sing. Love. It's a Finnish song 'Karjalan Kunnailla', translated 'The Hills of Karelia' (I think). Listen it, you guys!

And one more thing. I've already started to think of writing a new fic (although 'The Slight Line..' is still in-progess.. But it's only a minor fact :D I'm starting to write a MPreg fic, starring Sweden and Finland, because SO FAR I HAVEN'T SEEN ONE. Does this mean married couples can't have kids? But anyway, tell me what you think of this fic and my upcoming one.

Nightss~~, Chin


End file.
